Acinia
Acinia, known by its official name Kingdom of Acinia '''(Acinian: '''Farœviɇnt a̽ Sassenloop) is a country located in the north-west of the Sireteno Peninsula in Oracia. It overlooks the Aeonunic Ocean and is bordered by the Daquila lake. The country claims Aapsglad, which is in currently in conflict with Habbadobia, the capital is Guscove, bordering the country's largest city, Coephia. Acinia spans 380 051 mi/2 (984 329 km/2), with %21 of it being water, most of it is connected to the Daquila river. Since its first recorded kingdom, Acinia has been ruled by several dynaties, thirty-five to be specific, with the thirty-third being the currently ruling family of Acinia. For most of its modern history, Acinia was a developing country despite of having a large colonial empire, one of the factors being that the most of the riches go to the Acinian royal family. It also had a messy government, until the Diet of 1680 has occurred for a new system of government, this just alleviated the problem, since most of the time, the Talc was a really weak currency, with one 18th-century talc being worth 1/3 of a modern Philippine peso. This situation only endured to become worsened to the point that the Great Depression lowered prices by %10^800^10, with the talc having its lowest worth being 100^100^100^100^100^75^83/10 of a modern Philippine peso. After the Third Global War ended, the inflation eventually got lowered and became one of the world's strongest currencies. The sovereign state is a semi-constitutional monarchy, meaning, while the parliament is the active ruling body, the king still has full political power over the entire parliament, with the king wielding all powers of each position with the parliament, for example; the king can create laws, which is explicitly preserved for senators, but simultaneously can also force to shut down companies, which is preserved by the president under the Presidential Decree. The monarchy abides to the Coephian doctrine, which pledges to keep the monarchy forever, with threats of world destruction if the monarchy is fully abolished. This actually happened not one time, but multiple times, the most recent one being the Acinian Civil War, which eventually led to the Third Global War, resulting in millions of Acinians dying, previous invaders, like the Narean and Gelogian Empires, have took care of this doctrine, fearing that their empire might fall because of the curse that they had tackled Acinian soil. It also states that the king must bathe in Mount Coephia, on the day before his coronation. Mount Coephia is closed by automatic ascension of the king, either from abdicating, or either from death. Acinia is the leading head of the Forskloeningen, which includes previous colonies of Acinia in order to regulate the standards that was inherited by the Acinian government, one of those is maintaining of how a mile is exactly is; which is the distance between the Ashdword Palace and the State Dula as it is exactly as long as the US mile in comparison. The majority of Acinia speaks Acinian, which is actually an umbrella language, containing dialects with minor differences and vocabulary to the primary Guscovian dialect.